


The Gift Of Time

by MochiMinWriting



Category: C-Pop, Chinese Actor, Chinese Pop, Chinese Rapper, EXO-M, Huang Zitao - Fandom, K-pop, Tao - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, daddy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Tao's kids miss him a lot when he's gone.





	The Gift Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

“Let it go~ Let it go~” Your daughter sang at the top of her lungs as she stood in front of the television. “Mommy you too.” 

“Turn away and slam the door” you sang along but that wasn’t enough for her. She pulled you out of the kitchen making you join her.  

When Tao got home he heard the familiar song echoing throughout the house. Stepping into the living room he saw the two of you sitting on the floor, directly in front of the television. She sat between your legs leaning back onto you for support. Your arms wrapped around her as you got into the movie as well. “I’m home” he chanted after a while making both of your heads turn towards him.

“Daddy” your daughter quickly got out of your hold and clung onto Tao until he picked her up. 

You got off the floor and went to hug your husband as well. “I missed you so much” you gave him a kiss on the cheek. Your daughter got jealous and also kissed his cheek, “Me too.”

Tao laughed, he didn’t mind all the attention, he actually loved it. “I missed you too Bei Bei.” He called his daughter by her nickname and kissed her cheek before setting her back on the ground. “Your movie is still playing you better go watch it.”

She gasped remembering about her movie and went back to the television leaving you two alone. That was when Tao was finally able to kiss your lips. It was always hard for him to show his affection for you because of Bei Bei. Only when she wasn’t around he was able to kiss you. “I missed you even more.”

You hid your blushing face in his chest. “Then don’t leave for so long.” 

“Where’s the prince?” Tao asked for his son concerned that he hadn’t seen him yet. He was only one year younger than his sister but was treated totally different since he was the youngest. 

“He’s sleeping because in his own words: Boxuan is the only one who matters in this house. We can forget about him.” Your son had gotten upset when you allowed your daughter to watch Frozen instead of taking his side so he could watch what he wanted that he even called his sister by her name rather than her nickname. "He’s a bit dramatic like his Daddy. Well, you two look identical so we should have known the personality would be there too.“ 

"Can’t complain now, we’re married. You’re stuck with me for the rest of your life. I’ll be free of you once you die because you will die first.” He flipped his non-existent long hair and walked away leaving you in a fit of giggles. 

Tao had a sharp tongue. You were used to his bitchy, sassy, and sometimes rude remarks. “I can’t wait for our son to be a teenager!” you shouted sarcastically. It would be hell for sure.

Going to his son’s room Tao sighed feeling a bit guilty for showing up so suddenly only to leave once more. He still had work to do and needed to leave again in the morning. He would be gone for another three days of filming but he missed you and his kids so much that he decided to come home for the night.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the evening you were glad to see your kids so happy. Your son had even forgotten about his fight with his sister which helped you out a lot. Their bedtime was fast approaching so you needed to get them to ready for bed no matter how cute it was to see Tao sitting with both kids on his lap. “Bei Bei let’s bathe you first.”

“But I want to stay with Daddy,” she whined. She knew her time with her father was always limited.

“It’s okay, you will see him tomorrow.”

“Actually,” Tao cleared his throat. “I have to leave tomorrow morning.”

You were shocked to hear he was leaving again so soon. “What? When are you leaving?”

“Early in the morning. They told me I have some scenes to film in a different location and will be gone for three days.”

Bei Bei began to cry without warning when she heard her father would be leaving. One thing about your daughter was that she was a sensitive little girl and cried very often. Every time Tao left she would sob uncontrollably for hours until she could get over it and remembered he would be back eventually. 

“Princess it’s okay.” Tao held her closer and kissed the top of her head in an effort to pacify her. “You know Daddy will be back.”

Xuetao starred at his sister and felt sad too. He never really cried about him leaving but Bei Bei’s crying made it seem like Tao wasn’t coming back and that scared him. “Don’t go,” he told Tao with a very straight face. “Mommy tell him he can’t go so Bei Bei won’t cry.”

You were saddened by the news too. Of course, you didn’t want to be away from your husband so long but this was the life you signed up for. You had to share Tao with not only your kids but his work and fans. 

Knowing it would be impossible to remove Bei Bei you decided to go for the easier target. “Daddy has work to do so he has to go.” You took your son from Tao’s lap and assured him it was fine. “Daddy always comes back.” You turned to your daughter. “Bei Bei you know Daddy will come back.”

She hid her face in Tao’s chest refusing to let go of him.

“I’ll get him ready for bed first,” you told Tao. “Just do your best with her.” You could see Tao was taking it hard as well. He looked shaken up to the point where you could see tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. It hurt him to leave his kids behind as well and this didn’t make it any easier.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day you were the only one awake to see Tao off. After helping him with his packing you rolled out his suitcase from the bedroom to the entrance but he wasn’t there. You heard the sound of a door closing and turned to see him coming out of your son’s room. Tao had red puffy eyes you didn’t notice before. “Honey, are you crying?” you asked in a low voice.

Tao got closer allowing you to see that he was. WIth your arms now draped around him he dabbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands. “I feel like a bad dad for leaving.” His voice was shaky as he tried to control his feelings.

“You are a great dad, that’s why they cry. They love you so much and miss you just as much. One day they will understand that you are only doing what is best.” You wanted to cheer him up so he wouldn’t leave with his head in a bad place. “There will be a day when they ask you for Gucci because let’s face it they will, they’re your kids. That day when you are easily able to buy it for them they will know why.” You kissed his tear stained cheek and smiled. “And that’s just material possessions there is much more that makes you a good father. Despite your workload, you still come back for a few hours just to spend time with them. The best gift a parent can give a child is time. You don’t have much of that but you find it somehow and make them happy.”

Tao finally smiled. He held you tightly and buried his face in your neck. “I love you and I know I don’t deserve you but I’m so thankful I was able to lock you down for myself.”

You laughed, running your hands up and down his back comfortingly. “Stupid of course you deserve me. We are the best couple in the world.”

“We are,” he agreed.

 

* * *

 

 

“Look who’s back,” you gasped as you opened the door. Your kids were standing right behind you being nosy like always. They wanted to see who was ringing their doorbell so late at night. 

The day Tao came back your kids had forgotten all about the scene they made. They were children after all. “Daddy!”, they shouted with glee as they ran to him. The entrance was crowded as Tao tried to carry them both in at the same time. 

Tao, on the other hand, didn’t. He still remembered how distraught they were and wanted to make it up to them. “How are my prince and princess?”

“Happy,” your daughter threw her hands up to show the excitement she felt having her father back. Your son followed along and did the same, “Me too.”

“Me three” you added. Tao’s smiling face always made you smile but this time it meant more because you wanted him to see that you were right. He was a good father. After all, he had just come back from a long three days of filming with dark circles around his eyes yet pretended like he wasn’t tired at all. “Come on you two Daddy is tired.” You tried taking your son from Tao but he stopped you.

“It’s okay I can carry them. Come on, I have something to tell all of you.” He walked past you and into the living room with both kids. 

“What is it, what is it?” Bei Bei kept asking. 

“We have to wait for Mama.” Tao set them down on their own two feet. He sat down and Bei Bei followed him.

“Mommy hurry!” Bei Bei couldn’t wait any longer.

“I’m coming…” After closing the front door and placing his luggage out of the way you joined them. As soon as you sat down beside Tao your son climbed onto your lap.

“Can you tell us now?” Bei Bei looked up at Tao with anticipation. He nodded, “Daddy has some time off so I want to take you to Disneyland in Hong Kong.”

Everyone gasped, including you. Bei Bei and Xuetao jumped off the couch and began jumping around the room. It was just too much excitement for them that they couldn’t control their bodies. 

“When are we going?” Bei Bei asked.

“Tomorrow and we will stay there two days.”

Your eyes widened as you stared at your husband. This was all so sudden but not unexpected. It was easy to see that he was trying to make up for last time but you had concerns. 

 

* * *

 

 

That night your kids were very obedient and eager to sleep because the sooner they slept, the sooner they would wake up and be on their way to Disneyland. After putting them to bed you found Tao sprawled across the foot of the bed with his phone in hand. The screen was still lit, letting you know it wasn’t his intention to fall asleep. 

A sigh made it past your lips as you reached for his phone. Tao didn’t even move when slipped it out of his hands. “Huang Zitao you are too tired to be running around an amusement park,” you whispered.

His eyes opened once you placed your lips on his forehead. “Y/N-” he called your name still half asleep. 

You giggled knowing he was trying his best like always. “Tao maybe we should postpone-”

“No,” he shook his head. “They are so excited. I am tired but I want to spend time with them and you.” He crawled up the bed and laid in his spot properly. “Come here,” he lifted the covers and patted the spot beside him asking for you to lay down. 

You didn’t hesitate to cooperate. As soon as you laid down he pulled the covers over you and pulled you closer to him. His arms wrapped around your upper body while his legs entangled yours. 

Tao pressed his lips against your forehead then your lips. “I love you” was the last thing he said before knocking out once more. 

“I love you too” you lightly pressed your lips against his trying not to wake him again. He was the best father and he didn’t even know it.


End file.
